The Guardian of Eden
by RandomHobo
Summary: She had seen his face for the briefest of seconds. Eyes as clear as the blue skies that reflected pain and sorrow deeper than the ocean. There was no mistake about it, if she didn't hurry to him, he would die. NarutoxHarem; Will be Rated M for later for obvious reasons that are usually associated with this crossover (LEMONS)
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian of Eden.**

 **A/N: My attempt at a Highschool DxD crossover with Naruto! It's unfortunate but the stories I'm following don't get updated at a frequent enough interval. I only,** _ **truly**_ **,** **like few stories and those stories don't get updated often enough. Anyways, somewhat of a cliché start for you guys!**

 **Well, idk, anyways tags are as follow:**

 **NarutoXHarem, OP!Naruto, OOCNaruto,**

 **Summary: She had seen his face for the briefest of seconds. Eyes as clear as the blue skies that reflected pain and sorrow deeper than the ocean. There was no mistake about it, if she didn't hurry to him, he would die.** **NarutoXHarem, OP!Naruto, OOCNaruto,**

* * *

"Speech"

' _thought'_

" **Techniques** **/Magic: in use** **"**

' _ **Other Worldly Being/Summon thought'**_

" **Other Worldly Being/Summon speech"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that belong to Naruto and HighSchoolDxD neither the cover image... so... yeah.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Seedling**

* * *

A young red-headed girl cautiously crept through the thin forestry of the Gremory training grounds as she made way towards her intended destination.

Rias knew she shouldn't have been out her all alone. But curiosity was a damn near powerful thing to a child. She was close; her senses were tingling from an unseen force of power she assumed to be the source of her curiosity.

It had all started an hour ago…

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 **One Hour Ago**

* * *

 _Grayfia had left the study room when she heard her husband and king was acting like the immature child he was. She announced that Rias were to take a quick break until she returned._

 _Rias gleefully accepted the change of events and promptly plopped unto her bed while reaching for a manga. Her obsession with Japan was reaching an all-time high, especially with all the-_

 _ **Rumble rumble**_ _._

" _What is that!?" Rias cried out as the quaking intensified. She shakily got up to her feet and ranto her window overlooking the very large property estate of the Gremory. From her room's view, she could see miles upon miles; such was the advantage of living up in one of the towers. The scarlet haired child scanned the fields looking for any sign of the disturbance that was quickly getting more intense._

 _Fear started to grow in the pit of her stomach when she saw him._

 _A boy, perhaps, she couldn't really tell, encased in a golden shroud- maybe from the friction, again, she couldn't tell- zoomed past her from above, only a few feet away from her face before the figure continued its course towards the fields of the Gremory property._

 _Rias gasped._

 _Pain._

 _She had seen his face for the briefest of seconds. Eyes as clear as the blue skies that reflected pain and sorrow deeper than the ocean. There was no mistake about it, if she didn't hurry to him, he would die._

 _She pursed her tiny lips before making a decision. She summoned her familiar and in a puff of smoke came out a bat-like creature._

" _Can you take me down?"_

 _The bat eagerly nodded, shaking its entire body as a result. Using its clawed and pincer-like feet, it latched itself unto Rias' shoulder and beat its wing rapidly to pick up the extra weight._

 _As soon as they were out the window, Rias cried out in alarm as the bat-like familiar began a rapid descent almost immediately. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind blow past her. She hadn't begun her aerial training. Thus the high heights without standing on solid support or foundation left her feeling a bit queasy and nauseous. This, coupled with the anxiety of falling to her death forced the Gremory to close her eyes._

 _Her fear seemed unfounded as she opened her eyes a minute later, already a few feet above ground, she motioned for her familiar to drop her and the bat-like summon was glad to do so if the tired panting was anything to go by._

 _She landed lightly and caught her familiar in a comforting cradle. She petted it soothingly and murmered a quick "thank you" and dismissed it as a red glyph took it away._

 _She idly wondered if her familiar went back to the forest it came back or to another dimension. She decided she would ask her brother when she got the chance to. For now she-_

 _Her eyes widened._

' _Oh crap! I completely forgot about the person!'_

 _She began a sprint towards the area with smoke rising above._

* * *

 **The Guardian of Eden**

* * *

Nearing the edge of the thin forest, she reached a bush that would finally allow her to see what had engrossed her curiosity. Grabbing the bush to pull herself through, Rias felt a hint of anxiety and a ton of adrenaline coursing through her body.

Fingers trembling, Rias took a deep breath, hoping that a fresh set of oxygen could placate her nerves. Much like the time she spent descending from her room in the tower, the scarlet haired girl closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

She pushed through.

Immediately, as if that passing the bush triggered something, a wave of unrelenting force bore down on the young child. Almost instantaneously, she saw two figures she immediately recognized as her brother and his queen.

"Rias, are you okay?" He said softly.

The pressure that bore down on the child was suddenly lifted. Finding herself unable to speak, she simply nodded in response. Sirzechs glanced at his queen, whom quickly received the unspoken message.

The gray-haired beauty gathered Rias' form and quickly began a retreat to the Gremory estates.

Sirzechs let out a slight pant as he released the barrier he had formed that allowed his dear little sister to be mobile once more. Despite his calm and relaxed façade around his sister, he was internally struggling to keep up such a farce. The amount of energy that was expelled from whatever that came down was immense.

He was damn sure it was nearly on par with God himself.

The leader of the Four Great Maous (Satans) narrowed his eyes at what was in front of him. he waved a hand and blew the large amount of smoke that was obscuring his vision away. The powerful gust cleared the smoke and the redheaded devil's eyes widened.

A monstrous crater that spanned for miles in radius and nearly a mile in depth…

Sirzechs shook his head; he could save his awe for later. As he drew closer, the devil had to input more energy into his barrier he made for himself. The power only seemed to exponentially increase as he slid down the inside of the crater.

Using his enhanced vision, Sirzechs focused his gaze unto the center of the deepened crater and saw a mop of blonde poking out.

Coiling his legs, the redheaded devil kicked off of with a powerful jump to reach the epicenter of everything. Once again, the Lucifer's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

At the center of it all was a blonde boy no older than his little sister.

Sirzechs was now fighting openly against the invisible force that was trying to keep him away from the boy. A grunt escaped from the devil's lip as a particularly large surge of energy nearly sent him flying.

Suddenly the omnipotent power vanished as the child sat up in an uncanny-like fashion. Immediately, Sirzechs found himself tense and on guard, his only instinct told him to run; the way the boy moved and remained absolutely still made his nerves grate with unease.

The small blonde whiskered child looked around almost aimlessly. The child's gaze passed over him without a hint of focus.

"Wow, that's a lot of punch." Muttered a voice next to him.

"I'm glad you got here so fast Ajuka-kun!" Sirzechs said, not even glancing at the green-haired man next to him.

"Well you did say emergency, did you not?" the creator of the Evil Pieces said. The Chief Advisor for the Technology department then went on to say, "This certainly is intriguing, the output of the power is insane… I'm struggling to even stand here."

"Did you bring what I asked you to bring?" Sirzechs asked calmly.

"Of course I did-"

Sirzechs and Ajuka's conversation was interrupted when a wave of energy washed over them, threatening to send them sailing if they didn't have their powers holding them down

" ** _Where am I_**?" The voice was harmonious and melodious yet foreign. Power radiated from the voice and Sirzechs and Ajuka immediately rushed him while coating themselves in demonic energy.

The devils couldn't understand him. Sirzechs didn't know what to make of the boy's tongue. It was no language he's heard in his very long life. Ajuka on the other hand had a nagging suspicion that he's heard that language _somewhere_. However, he couldn't pinpoint it, the language that the boy just spoke in didn't even sound like words... it sounded like...

Music.

The boy narrowed his eyes at them but otherwise made no other move to stop them. He was honestly curious as to what they could do to him. He was powerful beyond comprehension and he knew it. He briefly wondered what color his wings were now.

Letting a yawn escape him, trees were sent sailing, craters were forming, rocks and mountain were shattered at the sound of his voice.

'So _it is gone? I suppose that makes sense... interesting._ ' He looked down at himself and frowned. This was what he looked like when _He_ took him. Of course, the child was only a child in physicality… mentally, he was almost as old as _Him_.

He sighed when the green-haired man began struggling to get an inch closer when he was several feet away. The red-headed man was faring a bit better, seeing as he was a within a feet-and-a-half radius. He temporarily held his power and watched with amusement as the two other beings face-planted at the sudden disappearance of the force that they were fighting against.

The child closed his eyes and tried reigning in the laughter that was threatening to spill out.

His voice was now destructive instead of harmonic and peace-spreading.

Until he found a way to seal his own powers, he wouldn't be able to speak-

Immediately the whiskered child stiffened, an odd sensation passed over his body. Looking down, his eyed widened slightly at seeing the green-haired man's hand shoved deeply into his chest, right where his heart was.

He tilted his head, _'Why does it not hurt?'_

Suddenly Ajuka screamed at Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs! Power! Now!"

Immediately, Sirzechs poured a massive influx of energy into the back of the green-haired man.

When Ajuka felt the power flowing through him, he fished in his pocket with one hand and brought out a small square-like object that seemed folded up. He unclipped the latch that held it together and it revealed an oddly designed board with little toys on it.

Naruto leaned in closer and observed the toys and found that they revolved around what seemed to be a castle theme. He saw what looked like a horse, a castle tower, a crown looking one that was being shoved into him and there was another-

Wait what?

Naruto scratched his cheek as the green-headed man began speaking all the while shoving the odd figurines inside him.

"I command thee to obey myself as one of the four great devils! You shall rise and pledge yourself as my queen! Under my guidance will we flourish- gah!" Ajuka's speech was cut off as he was both physically and violently rejected.

Likewise, the red-headed man next to him was thrown along with him.

Naruto looked down at his chest and touched where his heart was. _'Hmm… I still feel a bit odd, I wonder what these people did…'_

"Ajuka, what the hell happened!? Wasn't that a _mutated_ queen piece?!"

"I-I-I don't know! There's no will or life I can command! It's just-" he shook his head with disbelief, "It's just _not_ there!"

Sirzechs gritted his teeth and locked his jaw.

"Ajuka, give him the mutated pawns pieces; all of them."

At the words of the leader of the underworld, Ajuka became slack-jawed. "But a mutated piece is for strong individuals! Three mutated pawn piece are only for beings that are on par Ultimate-class devils! That's around our power level! If we subject the child to all eight, he can-"

"DO IT!"

Again, the child watched them curiously as surged forward onec more. This time, the child decided to observe what the man was doing. Ajuka held both hands in front of him and a green magic glyph appeared.

Out of that glyph came out a more regal looking version of the little case of toys he brought earlier. As if it had a will of its own, the case pop opened and eight small and identical objects were sent flying at him.

The child expected the small figures to bounce off him, but was surprised to see them merging with him- well, the objects were trying to. The figures were not going to get through his barrier. Slowly but surely, the pieces were being pushed back _away_ from Naruto's body. Sirzechs narrowed his eyes and grabbed the rest of the pieces.

He threw them all at a high speed towards where the mutated pawns were being forced away against the ummovable force of energy.

Ajuka gaped and cried out in alarm.

"Sirzechs! You fool! That was all the pieces! Don't you know what could happen?! Do you know how much powers behind all of those-"

Said redhead ignored his friend's spiel about the dangers and repercussions of mutated chess pieces. He allowed himself a triumphant smile when the pieces finally began overpowering whatever was stopping themselves from merging with the powerful child.

Said child look on curiously as the pieces fused with him self. He felt no different-

It was quick and sudden; almost to the point where he didn't register it. It was too late, he only had a split second to realize it. he was going to pass-

His conscious blacked out.

Sirzechs allowed himself a small breath of relief.

Ajuka just gaped at the child.

"The boy… absorbed every piece? _Every_ _mutated_ piece?! How-how!? WHAT!? HOW IN- OH MY-"

Ajuka fainted.

Sirzechs used his magic to contact and summon for his faithful wife and queen. He already felt his conscious ebbing away into darkness at the energy he just exhausted into fighting against the boy's aura, transferring energy, and just the situation overall.

Before he could escape into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness, Sirzechs just realized how powerful the child had to be to encompass 15 mutated pieces.

Just how powerful was this boy to encompass 15 _mutated_ pieces?!

' _Dear Satans, I hope I did the right thing…'_

Sirzechs knew one thing before he passed out.

This child was going to catalyze something big in all the realms.

* * *

 **The Guardian of Eden**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, relatively short chapter, I know. But this is just the first chapter, an intro of sorts. Next chapter will be longer but won't be for a while. Obviously, how popular this story becomes will change the amount of time I spend on the story.**

 **Pairing?**

 **Rias, Akeno, Gabriel,**

 **Issei will ONLY be paired with Asia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guardian of Eden.**

* * *

 **A/N: Please read the A/N at the end!**

 **What in the entire fkery? 400+ followers, Nearly 300 favorites, 60+ reviews? That is one of the BIGGEST jumpstart to a chapter I've seen. Bah! The fuckery! IT'S INSANE!**

 **Short chapter, btw.**

 **ANYWAYS! I really like Grayfia as a pairing but I don't know how to incorporate her in** _ **this**_ **story, therefore if you can think of a WELL THOUGHT OUT way as to how I can pair her up with Naruto, please review? Please read this chapter and notice how Naruto is as a character and then think of a plan, a well-articulated and constructed one, on how to put Grayfia in this story.**

 **Perhaps I'll have another story with that pairing.**

 **And rating will be moved up** _ **later**_ **to 'M' so you'll have your goddamned lemon, jeeezzzuzzzz keep your dick in your pants.**

 **Poorbosh, guest, thank you for being so defensive for my sake! Like, really I appreciateit; it was incredibly heartwarming for you guys to fire back at guest/drick/moonlight slayer. However, they are entitled to their opinion and so are you guys! Tbh, I don't mind flamers because they give me a review anyways lol.**

 **SOOO, anyways, Naruto will be OOC, I had that in the tag. Please learn how to read, smh, if you don't like it, don't read.**

 **NarutoXHarem, OP!Naruto, OOCNaruto,**

 **Summary: She had seen his face for the briefest of seconds. Eyes as clear as the blue skies that reflected pain and sorrow deeper than the ocean. There was no mistake about it, if she didn't hurry to him, he would die.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Highschool DxD isn't mine. What is mine? I** _ **think**_ **this story.**

* * *

"Speech"

' _thought'_

" **Jutsu/Magic: in use** **"**

' _ **Other Worldly Being/Summon thought'**_

" **Other Worldly Being/Summon speech"**

* * *

 **The Guardian Of Eden**

 **Chapter Two: Sprout**

* * *

Blue eyes that belonged to certain blonde that seemingly looked like a child slowly revealed themselves to a room that was maroon in the majority of color. The owner of said blue eyes frowned as he felt something incessantly poking him. He lifted his head slightly and looked down towards the left to see a person with shoulder-length red hair poking at him.

He peered closer, ' _Is_ _this_ _the_ _person_ _from_ _earlier_ \- _ah_ _no_ , _this_ _one is smaller_.' She had yet to notice him, which was incredibly odd. Her face could only be described as bored and tiresome. Judging from the intervals of each poke, she seemed to have been at it for a long time. He placed his head back and returned to staring at the ceiling.

Several minutes later, the poking stopped.

"Hmm… Nii-sama said there was always one way to wake a boy up…"

At these words, the blonde child peered down once more and a single eyebrow rose in curiosity. The girl was currently positioned at his side around his groin area and had entangled both of her own hands. Said hands were hovering over high above her head… and judging from the angle and the energy gathering in her hands, it was quite obvious that she intending to hammer fist the area between his legs with a powerful attack.

The whiskered child relaxed and returned to staring at the ceiling ignoring her.

She would soon learn her lesson.

Just as the redheaded child was about to send her hands flying down towards the being's nether regions, footsteps could be heard storming down the hallways outside her room-

 _ **SLAM!**_

Naruto didn't even bother to look at who barged in.

"RIAS-TAN! GET AWAY BEFORE HE WAKES UP!"

Hmm, that was the voice of the redheaded devil.

What an incredibly loud being.

"BUT NII-SAMA! I WAS JUST GOING TO WAKE HIM UP!" cried back the child. Her pleas were ignored as Naruto felt the weight of the child lifted off the bed.

As the redheaded child was taken out the room, Naruto decided now was a good time as any to begin exploring. He promptly rolled over to the side of the rather large bed and sat up. He flexed and curled his toes experimentally before slowly scooting up to place the base of his… _feet_ to the ground.

It's been so long.

He barely had any height to gain up as he stood and straightened out.

* * *

 **The Guardian of Eden**

* * *

Sirzechs walked towards the room to his _guest_ , after putting his precious little sister away. When he had woken, it was night time. Hence the reason she was able to sneak past everyone to the… boy? The leader of the Maous didn't know exactly what the hell the child-like being was.

Regardless, Rias was supposed to be asleep and-

 _ **Thump.**_

-that was the only-

 _ **Thump.**_

' _WHAT IN SATAN'S NAME IS THAT NOISE-'_

 _ **Thump.**_

Realizing that source of noise was coming from the room that he was in earlier, Sirzechs walked with increased speed and slight panic. By the time he reached the door he was nearly in a full-blown sprint. He grabbed the knob and opened-

The leader of the Four Great Satans blinked owlishly at the sight before him.

The sight was incredibly odd. A face apathetic as ever was adorned on the face of the child and he was presently… rolling repeatedly into the base of the devil's feet.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto ignored him and continued trying to escape in his unconventional way.

Quickly growing tired of the child-like oddity's behavior, Sirzechs grabbed him by the sides and placed him upright…

Only for the child to fall right back over.

Sirzechs frowned and repeated his actions, placing the boy upright once more.

Only for the tiny figure to fall once more.

"You fiend!" Sirzechs hissed.

Naruto turned a curious face to the red head. He moved his jaws and rolled his tongue. The blonde opened and closed his mouths repeatedly, as if trying to emit something.

From his actions, the _only_ devil in the room narrowed his eyes. It was obvious that the whiskered child was trying to say something.

" _ **Fiieeeend…?**_ " Naruto tested. The word rolled off his tongue unnaturally. He frowned and tried saying it a little louder.

" _ **Fiend?"**_

Sirzechs' posture relaxed visibly. The sealing device was working, there was no energy or omnipotent pressure-

" _ **FIEND!"**_

Sirzechs slammed into the hallway wall, causing said wall to concave and spider-web like cracks webbed out from behind him.

' _Okay, perhaps the sealing device isn't working too well…'_ Sirzechs internally groaned.

Naruto sighed; he had thought that whatever they put in him could limit his power to the point where he could emit any form of sound. He shrugged; perhaps he could do something about his predicament when he gets back to his sanctuary.

He rolled out the rather large doorway and paused briefly. He took note of the pained male stuck in the wall before looking both ways of the hallways.

Both directions seemed quite endless so he shrugged once more and rolled to his right.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The voice was cool, icy, and strict.

Naruto glanced at the speaker and promptly ignored her as he continued rolling right past her. He thought he might've seen an eyebrow of her twitch ever so slightly.

Still, that did nothing to deter him.

He kept rollin' right on.

Only to bump into a pair of feet.

Well, two pairs of feet.

He looked up once more and showed no surprise when the redheaded man and green headed man were recognized from the time he landed.

Dang, now he had to roll a few extra steps to go around them.

Except now the feet was following him, barricading his escape route every time. What an inconsiderable moot point of them. Perhaps he should use force to demonstrate the fact that there was still nothing that could-

Naruto's thought process was interrupted when both the red-haired man and green-haired man bent incredibly low so their faces were right in front of his.

"We can help you with whatever you want."

Naruto tilted his head slightly before raising an eyebrow slightly.

Ajuka wore a triumphant smile which looked extremely odd due to the fact he was bent over at an impresseive degree.

"See Sirzechs?! He has form of comprehension!"

The devil that Ajuka was talking to had an unsure look on his face.

"I don't know… how can you really be sure?"

Ajuka ignored him and got right up in Naruto's face and spoke slowly, as if he was a child and hard of hearing.

"CAN… YOU… UNDERSTAND… ME?!"

Naruto entertained the thought of ignoring him but decided that any help could serve to speed up his plan.

So, he nodded.

The blonde could understand anything and everything. Communication was ubiquitous no matter what; you just had to listen hard enough.

So yes, he did understand their language.

Unfortunately, he hasn't spoken in eons and he was never good at it anyways.

For the sake of convenience, he just chose not to speak in anything but his own language. Even then, however, he didn't communicate often, there was only one being that he spoke occasionally with before the incident happened, and then that other incident

Two separate incidents, one where his-

Standing upright, Sirzechs did a little jig of happiness. "Ajuka! Create the room we were talking about! Your bullshit limiter didn't work on this… _thing_ " he pointed at Naruto.

Naruto somehow felt offended.

Grayfia seemed to share his sentiment. In a motherly fashion, The silver-haired beauty wrapped her arms around protectively around the boy she figured to be a child.

"Don't insult a child Sirzechs!" Grayfia hissed.

Said man waved her off. "Ah, my dear wife, that is not a child, that is a being of mass destruction." Ajuka on the side nodded his head in agreement.

She frowned and stared at the boy peering at her curiously.

A being of mass destruction? There was no way in all hell-

Her thoughts froze as she felt the one thing that raised fury in a woman like no other.

 _ **Squeeze, squeeze.**_

Groping.

Naruto idly wondered what these things were. He himself didn't have these things attached to himself and neither did the two men that _tried_ subjecting him last time he met them.

Still, the texture of these mounds of flesh were somewhat addicting.

Naruto squeezed again.

Sirzechs and Ajuka paled as they saw the boy physically experiment buxom beauty's breasts. Not surprisingly, the two male devils saw Grayfia close her eyes, no doubt trying to placate her ever-growing irritation.

Nodding as if he had enough, Naruto returned his attention to the other devils as if he didn't grope the strongest devil queen in existence. He waited expectantly for something to happen.

"My dear beautiful wife, please don't act rashly, I swear on the nine realms that the _child,_ and I use that term loosely, is not to be rubbed the wrong way, please don't be mad at me?" he tugged at his collar nervously when her blank stare focused on him. He coughed awkwardly and turned to his companion.

Sirzechs slapped Ajuka cheerfully on the back rather hard. "Alright Ajuka-chan! You got it from here!" The Gremory glyph appeared underneath his feet and he whistled whilst looking at the ceiling ignoring his wife's blank-yet-somehow-still-vicious glare.

Ajuka's panicked state wasn't hidden very well as he tried to grasp his redheaded friend's collar only to grab wisps of the material before it disappeared.

The green-haired straightened up quite comically with no small amount of haste.

"Well G-Grayfia-san! I'll be finishing up that project now! Can't go disappointing the leader of our nation!" The chief advisor of the technology department gave a nervous salute and quickly disappeared in his own teleportation.

Once both male devils were out of sight, Grayfia sighed and turned towards the little blonde still in her arms.

"Just what are you?" she murmured.

Naruto stared ahead at nothing.

He often wondered that himself.

* * *

 **The Guardian of Eden**

* * *

He turned a curious eye toward the leader of the four great devils asking a silent question.

Sirzechs, noticing and deciphering the blonde's questioning look, gestured grandly to the large and white room around him.

"This is what Ajuka- I'm sorry, the green-haired man, had created! Do you follow so far?"

Naruto nodded. Green man made this big, bright, white room.

The red-haired devil continued. "Ahem, because you seem a bit underwhelmed by the way our world currently works, My wife and I will be teaching you!"

Naruto tilted his head, wife?

Sirzechs clarified it a moment later by making two groping motions on his own chest.

Ah, the aesthetically pleasing one with the marvelous globes; he briefly wondered what purpose they served. Giving a brief shake of his head to clear his thoughts blank, the blue-eyed being nodded for the devil to continue explaining the purpose of the blindingly white room.

"This is where we will tutor you on how to communicate, and to control your power!"

The only whiskered being of the two was doubtful and it showed on his visage.

"Oh, you must be worried about your super power destroying everything!"

A nod in response.

"Fear not! for this room eliminates all form of energy! Including mine! So we're practically human!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. There was nothing in any dimension that could even hope to restrain a sliver of his power. He slowly stood up and looked the devil in the eyes with a blank face that somehow still exuded a disapproving look and a slight sense of haughtiness.

Taking a deep breath, the smaller of the two occupants slowly squared his chest and opened his maws slowly, building a massive influx of power and tension. Naruto would show the devil why he was called by his title.

The Guardian of Eden.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, Naruto is aloof and inept at social interactions. His persona is incredibly similar to Sai, Kakashi, and Gaara mixed together with a hint of confidence. And yeah, I'm adding to the Christian religion; I am Christian myself so yeah. what I'm adding isn't part of the religion but of my own imagination.**

 **Yeah, this chapter is short, but I could use some reviews on how to incorporate Grayfia into the harem. AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T USE THE "OH SIRZECHS DOESN'T SHOW ME LOVE, NOW IM GOING TO FIND LOVE ELSEWHERE."**

 **Tell me via review/pm Next chapter is going to incorporate a time skip and a bit longer.**

 **Ciao bitches.**

 **Jk.**

 **Sort of.**


End file.
